


When No One Watches

by EnchantedPixie495



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, No one notices, Stolen Glances, Studying, Wordcount: 100, common room, no names mentioned, obvious who the characters are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedPixie495/pseuds/EnchantedPixie495
Summary: In the common room, they watch, and no one notices.





	When No One Watches

Sometimes, when everyone thinks she is too engrossed with her assignments, she observes him.

Like now, as their mutual friend distracts him with another round of chess in the middle of the common room. Behind her books, she can without judgment, ogle his lean body, his flippant movements, and his ever-changing facial expressions and no one will even notice.

She shakes her bushy head, refilled the quill she was holding, and continued to write, blush quickly fading from her cheeks.

-oOo-

Across the room, a pair of green eyes looked up from his chess game, and continued to watch her.


End file.
